The invention concerns a sensor element for an inductive sensor for path or distance measurement, a sensor that encompasses the sensor element, as well as a process for the manufacture of the sensor element and of the sensor.
From practice, MDS sensors for standard applications that are realized with plane coils on a PCB base are familiar. In this MDS variant, a thin ferromagnetic foil is attached to a measuring coil or to a transmitter. This can take place in various ways. The following are previous solutions, as they are familiar from practical application:
The ferromagnetic foil is affixed to a foil carrier by means of an adhesive layer (double-sided tape or carrier strip with adhesive layer). The foil carrier is preferably a circuit board that features a copper surface (eddy current sensor) or a further coil or two conductor lines lying next to one another (transmitters) directly under the area to which the foil is to be applied. In order to minimize interference, e.g. through contact, the copper surface must be lain on a confirmed potential with respect to the evaluation electronics, or there must be contact with the additional coil. In either case it is necessary to create possibilities for contact. Manual processing is practicable for small quantities.